undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Snowdrake
Snowdrake (/ˈsnoʊ.dʒɹeɪk/; nicknamed "Snowy" by his mother and friend Chilldrake) is a monster encountered in Snowdin Forest. He is later found as an NPC near Papyrus's sentry station. Profile Appearance As its name implies, Snowdrake is a drake with a snowflake-like design. Its face is arranged to resemble a snowflake, with feathers sticking out symmetrically in certain locations. Snowdrake is light blue on the entirety of his body, excluding his beak, eyes, underbelly, and feet, all of which are yellow. Snowdrake has markings on both of his eyes that differ in comparison to each other. Personality Just as Snowdrake's Check implies, "This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience." Throughout a battle, Snowdrake will constantly make puns (unless an action is taken that triggers another response). The protagonist can spare Snowdrake is by laughing at one of his puns; Snowdrake is proud of this. However, should the protagonist continuously Heckle, Snowdrake will feel defeated and be immediately spared. Main Story In the True Lab, Snowdrake's missing mother can be found. In the epilogue, Snowdrake can be seen with his father and mother near Papyrus's sentry station in Snowdin Forest. In Battle Appears With * Ice Cap * Jerry Attacks * Crescent-shaped projectiles fly toward the protagonist's SOUL. They either move in a parabolic way, or in numerous straight lines. Strategy * To spare Snowdrake, the protagonist must first perform a neutral action (like Checking or using an item) to get him to tell a joke, and then Laugh at the joke. * Snowdrake can also be spared by being Heckled enough. ** The text "You tell the Snowdrake that no one will ever love them the way they are...They struggle to make a retort, and slink away utterly crushed..." will appear, and Snowdrake is automatically spared (similar to how Whimsun is spared if you console it). If Snowdrake is with other monsters, Snowdrake will tell the protagonist that the insult was unfair. * When Jerry and Icecap are present, Joking on Snowdrake allows him to be spared. ** Jerry and Icecap will laugh at the protagonist's bad ice pun, leaving Snowdrake upset. This reaction also allows the protagonist to spare Jerry. Quotes * M.. m.. macaroni and "freeze" Neutral * "Chill" out... Neutral * Fights you in "cold" blood. Neutral * My fave ice cereals: "frosted" Neutral * Ice puns are "snow" problem Neutral * Better not "snow" flake out! Neutral * Is that s'posed to be funny? 'Joke' * Ha... Ha... Nice try. Joke * I've heard that one. 'Joke' * It's better when I do it... when other monsters are present * Do I really... when other monsters are present * Hey... when other monsters are present * Guys... guys... 'when other monsters are present' * THIS won't be funny either! Heckle * (Insults towards humans) Heckle * Is your flesh rotten as you? 'Heckle' * What are YOU laughin' at?!? before Snowdrake tells a joke * See!? Laughs! Dad was wrong! after Snowdrake tells a joke * You have good taste!! (in jokes) after Snowdrake tells a joke * Thanks, you're all great. after Snowdrake tells a joke Flavor Text * This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience. Check * Snowdrake flutters forth! Encounter * Icecap and Snowdrake pose like bad guys. with Icecap * Snowdrake realized its own name is a pun and is freaking out. Neutral * It smells like a wet pillow. Neutral * Snowdrake is assessing the crowd. Neutral * Snowdrake is smiling at its own bad joke. after Snowdrake tells a joke * Snowdrake is practicing its next pun. after Snowdrake tells a joke * You make a bad ice pun. Joke * You make a bad ice pun. The other monsters think it's hilarious. when other monsters are present * Snowdrake is puffed up. when other monsters are present * You boo the Snowdrake. #1-3 * You tell the Snowdrake that they aren't funny. '#1-3' * Snowdrake pretends not to care. '#1 - 3' * You tell the Snowdrake that no one will ever love them the way they are... | They struggle to make a retort, and slink away utterly crushed... '#4' * Snowdrake is laughing at your imitation of its cohort. 'with Jerry' * You laugh at Snowdrake's pun. Laugh * You laugh at Snowdrake before it says anything funny. before Snowdrake tells a joke * Snowdrake is pleased with its "cool" joke. 'after Snowdrake tells a joke' * Snowdrake is flaking apart. HP Trivia * Snowdrake's name is a pun on the words snowflake and drake. * Snowdrake was designed by Magnolia Porter, creator of Monster Pulse. She also designed Monster Kid, Ice Cap, Jerry, and helped design Gyftrot. * Snowdrake can only be killed once; any further encounters will be replaced with the mechanically-identical Chilldrake, searching for its (now dead) friend. ** Likely due to their similar codes, a common glitch will make the encounter text for Chilldrake refer to it as Snowdrake if it comes in a party including Icecap and Jerry.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlJRGKZdM1A * Snowdrake mentions that his father was wrong about him being unfunny. Later in the game, it is revealed that his father hates his puns and jokes but wanted to patch things up with him. * Once the River Person's boat is unlocked, speaking to Chilldrake will show that the other teens have to share their lunchbox food with Snowdrake, as he ran away from home. Also, Snowdrake can be seen near Papyrus's sentry station, and if spoken to, will say that he ran away because his father was 'cold' to him. "(WHAT?! That's a JOKE! Laugh at it!)". * It can be assumed that Snowdrake was among the teens responsible for decorating Gyftrot, as one of the various items that can be removed from the deer monster is a childhood photo of him with his mother. * Snowdrake is referred to with three different pronouns in various parts of the game. Snowdrake is called "it" and "they" in battle, but in MTT resort, his father refers to him as a male, with masculine pronouns and use of the word "son." ** Also, Snowdrake's flavor text sometimes calls him "the Snowdrake," possibly implying that there is more than one Snowdrake. * Although not being a character that the protagonist is forced to meet, if Snowdrake is not killed at some point during the Genocide run before the kill counter in Snowdin is exhausted, the Genocide run would be aborted, as said by the text when SAVING.http://imgur.com/BfmQHiN ** It can be presumed that the 'That comedian...' text could be referring to Snowdrake, intending to remind the protagonist to kill Snowdrake before killing the rest of the enemies in Snowdin.https://twitter.com/fwugradiation/status/646044812832055296 References es:Snowdrake ru:Сноудрейк zh:雪鴨 de:Snowdrake pl:‎Snowdrake fr:Snowdrake Category:Enemies Category:Snowdin